Stators of electric machines in principle may be wound in two ways. The windings are applied one after the other onto insulated individual stator teeth, or, alternatively, coils wound outside of the stator are fit onto teeth of the stator. If the coils are wound directly onto the stator teeth, their windings have to be prevented from slipping off the stator teeth. This is achieved, for example, by relying on the situation that the stator teeth have a greater cross section in their head region than in their root region in order thus to fix the coil windings on the tooth. This method considerably limits the achievable copper filling factor. That is, it is not possible to insert as many windings as are possibly required in order to reach a certain magnetic flux or a certain magnetic field density. In another development of this manufacturing method, the coil windings are wound onto an individual tooth that is already insulated. The stator is then assembled from the wound individual teeth, for example, welded together on the external diameter. This manufacturing method is very painstaking and susceptible to production errors. Reference EP 0 891 030 A2 describes providing coils of different geometries for stator teeth without enlargement of the cross section on the head side (having essentially parallel tooth walls), coils of the one geometry being mounted on the one tooth, and coils of the other geometry being mounted on the subsequent tooth, after these coils are wound outside of the stator, are pressed into shape and kept in shape by a thermoplastic synthetic resin prior to being put into the stator. This described situation involves a very complicated and error-prone coil winding process, because the required coil geometry must be met very precisely, otherwise mounting onto the stator teeth is not possible or is possible only by impairing the coil geometry, which in the original case ends in the destruction of the coil. This described situation appears to require that coils of different geometries must be used.